


Hoopaï signifie "vengeance"

by Lulujoy



Series: Aloha from Alola [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Murder Family, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Les années passent à Alola, aussi douces que le climat de l'archipel... Mais Miaouss vit un drame, un drame dont il ne se remettras pas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la partie trois de Aloha from Alola. Contrairement aux autres parties, celle-ci est relativement violente. Vous êtes prévenus.

[Tous les extraits que vous trouverez dans ce récit proviennent de « Hauts faits et historiettes : la tradition orale dans la société Pokémons, études des souches communes d'histoires racontées par et pour les Pokémons », du professeur ès linguistique comparée Joshua Ketchum de l'université d'Hoenn, éditions PUH, LXXIVe année de l'Union.]

[…] Dans notre étude du corpus d'histoire orale que se transmettent les Pokémons, il est parfois difficile de dater les légendes. Il en est pourtant une dont nous pouvons déduire la période. Elle est composée de trois textes, de tons radicalement différents, qui pourtant racontent l'histoire d'un même Pokémon-héros. Si les histoires Pokémons font souvent le syncrétisme entre plusieurs héros proches, les historiens humains gardent pourtant une trace de celui-ci, car ses actes ont eu une influence tant sur des humains que sur des Pokémons. […]

Son histoire commence juste avant la première guerre, et s'achève avant le début de la seconde. Mon arrière-grand-père l'a semble-t-il connu, et nous connaissons également le narrateur principal du second des trois textes, en l'occurrence le Pikachu de mon aïeul, dont aucun autre texte ne nous est parvenus. […]

La troisième histoire est la plus longue et la plus sombre. Long poème épique de plus de 20 000 vers, il commence comme suit :

Chante, ô Arceus, la colère du Miaouss  
A langue humaine, qui à jamais se tût  
Dieu, toi qui sais l'amour qu'aux humains nous portons  
Raconte sa peine, son fardeau de Lune  
Et nous dirons à quoi la vengeance pousse.

Le quatrième vers est sujet à caution : certaines sources transcrivent plutôt « Raconte son ire », (voir « Raconte son courroux » dans une unique version recensée). Aucun de ses mots n'a le même sens, mais tous correspondent à l'ensemble de l'histoire. La pire des peines semble plutôt dénoter un sentiment de compassion envers le héros, alors que ire, un mot ancien pour exprimer une colère divine, est empreint de peur de son acte […]


	2. Chapter 2

« Jooo ! Il faut rentrer. »  
Mais la petite fille ne lui répondait pas, et elle surfait avec Raichu et ses congénères dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

« Jooooo !  
-Haha, Miaouss, viens avec moi !  
-Mais il est déjà plus de huit heures… Ta maman aurais dû nous appeler depuis longtemps. »  
La planche de l'enfant vint s'échouer avec grâce sur la plage. « C'est vrais que j'ai faim.  
-Rai rai ! » Approuva son Raichu.  
Miaouss les pria de se dépêcher.

« Je me sèche, attends. Va en avant, et dit qu'on arrive ! »  
Elle vit le Pokémon chat se faufiler à travers bois. Il connaissait tous les chemins de traverse. Elle se retourna pour saluer la colonie de Raichus, qui commencèrent à agiter l'eau pour créer un mini-orage. Attiré par le bruit, Miaouss se retourna également, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : La mer était tellement démontée sur une si petite surface que la Lune s'y reflétait quatre fois, sous des angles différents. En levant les yeux vers la cinquième et unique Lune, déjà haute dans le ciel, il fut pris d'un vertige et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

o

Courant à travers bois, parallèlement au chemin, il aperçut deux silhouettes se glisser dans la nuit. Il lui sembla reconnaître leurs voix, mais il n'y pris pas attention : il voulait rentrer à l'auberge le plus vite possible.  
Arrivé sur la terrasse, fermée pour la saison des typhons, il fut soulagé de voir de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il tendit la patte vers la poignée de la porte et la poussa.

« Je suis revenu. Jo va bientôt arri… »  
Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge, et il recula vivement. Un corps était étendu dans le salon, et ses cheveux couverts de sang étaient roux. Il n'osa la toucher, la contourna et constata la plaie béante qui courrait de sa poitrine à son ventre.

Elle avait probablement ouvert la porte à ses assassins. Il n'osa pas regarder une seconde fois ce ventre qui portait la vie il y a encore quelques heures, et, se détournant, il partit à la recherche de James.  
Il le trouva dans la cuisine, dans un état similaire.

L'esprit de Miaouss flancha, mais il ne perdit pas encore l'espoir. « Bien, on a joué, on a connu douze belles années ici, ils nous ont retrouvé, on a perdu ? Ils ? Ils ? » Pensa-t-il.  
Les voix dans la forêt. Il jura dans sa langue de naissance. « Tant pis. Je les retrouverais. D'abord, les enfants. » Les deux petits garçons occupaient son esprit plus que tout autre chose sur terre.

Il gravit l'escalier qui menait aux chambres comme on monte sur un échafaud. Il en redescendit en courant quelques minutes plus tard et s'enfuit de la maison ou il avait été heureux. Retrouvant Johanna et Raichu sur le sentier, et il ne put que hurler sa terreur et, incapable de se faire comprendre, prit fermement le bras de la petite fille – elle en garderait les traces de griffes pendant des mois – et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée, vers le village.

o

Sur la place animée, on les vit arriver avec intérêt, et foncer au poste de police. Johanna semblait perdue, Miaouss dans une colère immense et Raichu avait peur, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Rapidement, une foule s'amassa devant la porte du shérif local.

Miaouss n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, ce qui inquiéta l'agent – qui était un membre mâle de la famille des agents Jenny, comme quoi tout peut arriver. Il confia la petite fille et les deux Pokémons à son second et partit en moto en direction de l'auberge.

Dans le commissariat, Jo frissonnait. Elle était à peine séchée et était restée tard à la plage… Elle était inquiète, et voulait rentrer chez elle.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Miaouss ? » Seul un regard désemparé lui répondit.  
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? » Il hocha la tête et éclata en sanglot. Les quatre cadavres tournaient dans sa tête – non, cinq, ils étaient cinq, et le cinquième était le plus réel, comme l'unique lune du ciel qui éclipse tous les reflets.

o

« Raaaii ? »  
Un ronronnement de moto vint troubler le silence qui s'était abattu dans le village. La foule se remis à parler, et un brouhaha effrayant s'éleva du dehors.  
« Les étrangers qu'on a vu ce matin ! Le gars aux cheveux verts…  
-Et la blonde… Ils n'avaient pas l'air net !  
-Que vas devenir la petite ?  
-Quel malheur !  
-Quelle lâcheté ! »

Johanna écoutait, mais Miaouss restait bloqué sur une information. C'était donc bien leurs voix qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Miaouss ?  
-Tuer des enfants dans leur lit !  
-Et une femme enceinte ! Il n'y a pas pire sacrilège ! »  
La voix de Johanna se fit murmure. « Ils mentent. Ils mentent, hein, Miaouss ?  
-Johanna… » Parvint-il à articuler.

« Dis-moi qu'ils mentent ! Dis-le-moi, ou tais-toi à JAMAIS ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tends un panier pour récupérer les tomates qu'on lui jette*


	3. Chapter 3

Le shérif s'était chargé d'expliquer le drame à l'unique survivante de la famille Morgan, et, au matin, les services sociaux l'avaient prise en charge. Miaouss vit sa filleule et son Pokémon partir dans une grande camionnette noire sans pouvoir lui dire un dernier adieu. Lui-même subit un interrogatoire qui ne mena à rien, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot.

Trois jours plus tard, un caveau avait été creusé à la hâte. Deux grands cercueils y furent descendus, surmonté de deux petits. Une plaque en béton les recouvrit, en attendant une sépulture un peu plus digne – une collecte était en cours dans les villages environnants.  
Miaouss dormis sur la plaque de béton pendant plus d'un mois. Quelques personnes lui offrirent de la nourriture durant ce temps, mais il n'en mangeait pas beaucoup.

o

Progressivement, les gens oublièrent qu'il avait un jour parlé, et se désintéressèrent de lui. Lorsque le marbre froid fut posé, il sortit de sa torpeur et se décida de rentrer à l'auberge.  
Faisant fi des scellés de la police, il se faufila dans une entrée dont seul lui avait le secret. Il résista à l'envie profonde de lacérer l'enseigne qui lui reflétait l'image d'un bonheur révolu, et évita de regarder des choses qui ne cadraient pas avec ce dont il voulait se souvenir de cette maison. Les taches de sang, le verre brisé, cela ne cadrait pas.

Dans le fond d'un placard, il récupéra une toile qui ne lui avait plus servit depuis longtemps : son sac de voyage, qu'il transportait au bout d'un bâton. Il y fourra diverses choses : une couverture, une photo de famille, de la nourriture non-périssable, de quoi survivre dans la nature pour un chat de ville, et surtout, un lot de Pokéballs dont les occupants n'avaient pas encore été réveillés depuis le drame. Il y mit également toute sa colère et y cacha son projet de vengeance, et les Balls s'agitèrent en le ressentant.

Se faufilant à nouveau vers l'extérieur, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de se diriger vers cette maudite plage.

o

Au fil des années, certains Pokémons avaient quitté leur famille pour retourner à une vie sauvage, à leur demande. Etaient restés le fidèle Qulbutoké, mais aussi Mr. Mime qui avait grandi en même temps que les enfants, Yanméga qui s'était embellie au fil des concours, et Eoko dont le chant n'apaisa personne lorsqu'il sortit de sa Pokéball.

Il faut dire que sa clochette offrait une mélodie triste, plus proche du glas que des jours de fête, et Miaouss fut soulager de ne pas avoir à leur expliquer : ils savaient déjà. Il ploya malgré tout sous le poids d'un Qulbutoké qui s'effondrait.

Doucement, il le fit glisser à terre et remarqua une énorme plaie à son flanc. Il lui envoya en pensée quelques images, seul moyen de communication qu'il pouvait encore utiliser. Il avait acquis ce pouvoir de télépathie auprès des Miaouss Psy, et l'avait dépassé. Ses images étaient bien plus élaborées que celles ses congénères, et ceux-ci pensaient que c'était parce qu'il maîtrisait le langage humain. Maintenant, il ne maîtrisait plus aucun langage.

Brave – fidèle – ami – Qulbutoké.

« 'Tooooké. » Gémit-il faiblement.

Il avait autrefois testé ses pouvoirs sur tous les Pokémons de la famille, et ils savaient comment lui répondre. Qulbutoké fit naître des images dans son esprit, des souvenirs, et Miaouss pu saisir la scène. Se tenant comme un rempart au bout des deux petits lits, il vit un poignard s'abattre sur lui, puis se diriger vers les enfants. Le Pokémon chat parvint difficilement à contenir sa peine.

Eoko fit émerger une image de lui-même entourant Qulbutoké de sa queue. Miaouss la remarqua et il hocha la tête avant de répondre.

Eoko – Soigner – Ensuite – Centre Pokémon.

Après avoir cautérisé la plaie et procédé aux premiers soins, ils firent rentrer Qulbutoké dans sa Pokéball. Miaouss imagina la scène : Yanméga le portant en vol, lui-même portant le sac avec les Pokéballs, direction le centre Pokémon. Il lui montra, et l'insecte fut d'accord.

o

Quelques heures plus tard, Miaouss recevait une pâtée énergisante de la part d'un Leveinard. On était bien loin des petits plats de James, mais puisqu'il commençait à reprendre pied, cela lui fit du bien. S'il voulait mener à bien sa mission, il devait reprendre des forces.

Tous les autres Pokémons avaient étés pris en charge et étaient déjà ressortis en grande forme, sauf Qulbutoké qui était encore aux soins intensifs.

Mr. Mime attendait en faisant les cents pas, sans imiter personne. Depuis qu'il avait évolué, il était plus autonome et ne mimait plus que lorsque c'était amusant. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Miaouss.

« Miii-mime… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Nous sommes des Pokémons sans maître. Tu comptes nous libérer ? Mime ? »

Le Pokémon qui n'avait jamais eu de maître haussa les épaules et lui répondit par métaphores qu'ils étaient déjà libres. Eoko fit tinter sa clochette tristement et Yanméga baissa la tête.

« Miiiiiiii ! Je veux récupérer mon maître. Mime.  
-Eoooo… Moi aussi. Kooo.  
-Méga ! Mais ils sont morts. Il faut se faire à l'idée. Que faire ? Que faire ? Yaaaan-aaan-aan… » Gémit-elle.

Miaouss projeta l'image de Butch et Cassidy.  
« Yan ! C'est eux qui ont fait ça ? Tu les as vus ? Mégaaaa, je vais les tuer ! »  
Le Pokémon chat invoqua l'image de Qulbutoké, et de ce qu'il lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Eoko se roula en boule pour pleurer.

« Mi. Qulbutoké les a vu. Nous les connaissons. » Il se retourna vers Miaouss. « Toi qui connais si bien les humains et agis comme eux, as-tu un plan d'humain ? Miime.  
-Méga ! Je n'ai qu'un maître, et c'est Jessie. Je refuse de recevoir les ordres de Miaouss. Yan j'ai dit ! »

Yanméga reçu des images de vengeance et de sang, puis, d'une toute petite voix, ajoutas : « Yan, je te suivrais.  
-Eo ! La vengeance ne résoudra rien. Je veux retrouver Johanna. Elle doit avoir peur toute seule. Koo. »

Il vit la camionnette noire, la vitre derrière laquelle Jo et son Raichu regardaient une dernière fois vers Miaouss.  
« Eoo. Elle n'est pas seule. Mais la vengeance…  
-Yan ! La vengeance me motive.  
-Mi. La vengeance me brûle.  
-Koo ! La vengeance vous perdra. »

Le Pokémon apaisant se retourna, et, sans colère, parla à Miaouss. « Eoo… Je ne peux pas vous suivre. » Celui-ci hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait son sentiment. « Vous n'êtes plus vous-même ! Est-ce que nos maîtres auraient étés content de vous voir dans cet état d'esprit ?  
-Méga… Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'as vu Qulbutoké. Il a essayé de protégé les garçons jusqu'au bout… Est-ce qu'on doit laisser ça impuni ?  
-Mii, sûr, non ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. Alors… »

Miaouss remontra une vision de Johanna.

« Kooo. J'irais veiller sur elle. Je la retrouverais. Mais avant… Je dois te dire quelque chose, Miaouss. »

Il se tassa, prêt à entendre les reproches qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. « Kooo. Tu es un Pokémon bizarre. Tu n'en es plus vraiment un, tu as voulu être humain. Tu y es presque parvenu, et maintenant, tu te mures dans le silence. Tu t'es perdu toi-même, tu n'es ni un Pokémon, ni un humain. Tu ne te retrouveras pas dans la vengeance, et rien ne nous les rendras, je peux te l'assurer. Je t'en supplie. Ne deviens pas un monstre. »


	4. Chapter 4

L'infirmière Joëlle était très étonnée d'avoir affaire à ce vieux Miaouss qui possédait des Pokéball comme un dresseur humain. Néanmoins, elle les soigna tous sans demander quoi que ce soit, en particulier Qulbutoké.

La plaie était nette. Même les Pokémons pourvus de lames ne faisaient pas des tranchures aussi nettes. C'est certain, ce pauvre petit avait été poignardé.

Elle les regarda partir deux jours plus tard. Eoko se dirigea de son côté, embarquant sa Pokéball enroulée dans sa queue, les quatre autres prirent un autre chemin. Il lui semblait qu'ils se quittaient en amis, mais comme des amis qui se disent adieu.

o

La saison des typhons était passée. C'est pour ça que Mr. Mime proposa de prendre le bateau pour le continent.  
« Yan ! Mi-mime a raison. Les membres de la Team Rocket ont trop peur de la Team Skull pour rester longtemps à Alola.  
-'Toké ! Bien raisonné ! »

Miaouss leur montra en esprit ses souvenirs de la traversée. Ils avaient croisés plusieurs îles… des îlots plutôt…  
« 'Toké ! Bien observé !  
-Mii. Tu essayes de nous dire que nous pourrions nous passer du bateau ?  
-Mééé. Je pourrais sans doute voler ces distances-là, c'est certain, mais tu es sûr qu'il y a de l'eau sur ses rochers pour se ravitailler ? »

Le Pokémon télépathe songea à un pack d'eau potable.  
« Yan-yan. Trop lourd.  
-'Toké ! C'est pas faux ! »  
Yanméga vint se poser près des autres et se tourna vers Miaouss. « Méé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…  
-Quuuulbu ! Et un baquet accroché au bateau ?  
-Comme Miaouss nous l'a montré, la traversée peut durer plusieurs jours. Sans eau, le baquet est aussi problématique, gaaaa. »

Qulbutoké fit un mouvement que l'on aurait pu qualifier de haussement d'épaule s'il avait eu des épaules. « Bu. Si on voyage tous en Pokéball, Miaouss peut tenir avec quelques pack d'eau dans le baquet. » Il afficha un sourire niais. « Et de la crème solaire. »

Mr. Mime sautilla. « Mi, ça c'est une idée ! Mais… pourquoi se passer du bateau ? »  
Miaouss lança une attaque Jackpot pour exprimer l'idée plus rapidement. Mr. Mime rattrapa au vol les piécettes. « Mi-hihi, c'est un début. Mais je sais bien que tu as pris quelques effets personnels de nos maîtres dans ton sac… »

Miaouss posa sa toile et l'ouvrit, puis tendit les mains, l'air de dire que tout était là. Mr. Mime fouilla un peu jusqu'à exhumer une carte de banque. Miaouss fit une grimace et fit comme s'il composait un code.  
« Me. Tu le fais mal. Regarde… » Mr. Mime refit le geste, en prenant la posture et l'expression de James. Son doigt se mit en bas à gauche d'un clavier numérique imaginaire et appuya une fois, puis en haut à droite et enfonça la touche deux fois, puis descendit d'un cran du même côté pour appuyer une fois.

Miaouss inscrit le code dans son esprit, et le montra à Mr. Mime.  
« Mime, j'en sais rien, je ne sais pas lire les chiffres humain…  
-Yan'qu'a essayer.  
-On est riche, 'Toké ! »

o

Miaouss cru qu'il allait faire un malaise lorsqu'il vit sortir cent Pokédollars du distributeur de billet, perché sur la tête de Qulbutoké. Il frôla même l'apoplexie lorsqu'il consulta le relevé bancaire.  
« Et ça marche, 'toké ? »

Il lui envoya une image d'eux-mêmes, accompagnés de Mr. Mime et Yanméga, plongeant et nageant dans des mètres cube de pièces de monnaie.  
« C'est 'tokool, ça. On se permet la première classe ? »  
Ils se permirent, avec un lit pour chacun, car c'était quand même plus agréable que de voyager enfermé dans une ball.

o

Miaouss observait le continent se dessiner au loin. Il se souvint du voyage allé, ou il avait fait des prédictions. Que soit maudit le jour où il avait fait ses quatre prédictions merveilleuses et cette cinquième prédiction qui ne lui avait apporté que de la tristesse.  
Qulbutoké remarqua son regard triste et vint regarder l'horizon à ses côtés. Il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes en voyant le coucher de soleil, qui prenait les mêmes couleurs que les cheveux de Jessie.

« Toooo. Cela fait du bien. » Miaouss, tiré de ses pensées, lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Je veux dire, de penser à elle, de pleurer, puis de se rappeler les bons moments. »  
Le visage de l'autre Pokémon se ferma. « Tu n'as plus pleuré depuis cette nuit-là. Cela te ferait du bien. »

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, qu'il devait poursuivre Butch et Cassidy, jusqu'au bout du monde, ou de sa vie s'il le fallait.  
« Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre. »  
Démontrant par une déferlante de sentiments amers qu'il ne vivait plus, Miaouss fit trébucher Qulbutoké.  
« Quuuul… Hu. Eoko avait raison sur un point. Tu ne sais plus qui tu es. »

Dans sa tendre innocence, le Pokémon bleu se remémora leurs souvenirs communs, aussi bien du temps de leurs aventures qu'à Alola. Il laissa ses souvenirs en évidence, pour être sûr que l'esprit de Miaouss, qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de traîner partout, puisse les voir.

Ils furent rejetés avec une plus grande violence encore. « 'Toké ! Je te les montres, car je veux te montrer le Miaouss que je connais et que Jessie et James aimaient. Tu as le droit d'être triste, mais là, tu n'es même pas triste, tu es mort. »  
Miaouss s'effondra, épuisé, dans les bras de l'autre, qui tapota doucement sa tête. « Tu ne peux pas pleurer, mais il le faudra bien un jour. »

o

Sur l'arrière du pont supérieur, Mr. Mime et Yanméga avait assisté à la scène.  
« Yan. Qulbutoké est innocent et pur. Rien de faux ne vient de lui. Si même cela ne le déride pas…  
-Il a réagi. Laissons-lui le temps. Nous avons besoin de lui… » Mr. Mime se ravisa. « Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Mi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que c'est compliqué de faire parler des Pokémons sans que ce soit lourdingue (voir "L'île des Pokémons géants"... brrr...) J'ai donc piqué une idée à... tadaaa! Doctor Who! Vous vous souvenez de l'assistante de Yana, qui s'appelait Chanto et commençait toutes ses phrases par "Chan" et les terminait par "to"?
> 
> Oui, elle était lourdingue. Mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce n'est qu'une fois les pattes posés sur le quai (et les ailes vrombissantes dans le ciel du continent dans le cas de Yanméga) que la traque commença réellement pour la petite troupe.

Durant le voyage, un plaisancier avait immortalisé par son coup de crayon les quatre Pokémons autonomes, intrigué par leurs attitudes de sauvages apprivoisés. Miaouss le bombarda de l'image de Butch et Cassidy jusqu'à ce qu'il les dessine et donne le portrait-robot en quatre exemplaire. Bien à l'abri dans le sac du Pokémon chat, ils s'apprêtaient à les brandir un peu partout dans le pays.

« Avez-vous vu ces assassins ? » pouvait-on lire sous les images…  
Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une stratégie. Miaouss, sous un déguisement de dresseur extrêmement petit et totalement muet, se promènerait un peu partout, accompagné de ses Pokémons en liberté. C'est ainsi que le félin se retrouva affublé d'un grand chapeau miteux et d'une longue cape encore plus trouée, ainsi que d'immense lunettes qui lui masquait presque entièrement le visage.

« Mi-hihihihi ! » Un grand éclat de rire pris Mr. Mime, bientôt suivit par les autres.  
« Tu te prends pour Toshiro ? Dans ce dessin animé que les enfants regardaient, méga ! »  
Ensemble, ils songèrent à l'un de ses doux moments avec les jumeaux et Johanna, à regarder la télévision.  
Qulbutoké chantonna même le générique. « To-toké de l'espaaace… »

A cet instant, leurs souvenirs volèrent en éclat. Miaouss s'était introduit dans leur esprit et les avaient secoués.  
« Ce sont des bons souvenirs, 'Toké. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas y penser que tu as le droit nous en empêcher ! »  
Honteux, il se cacha sous son chapeau, et leur adressa des excuses mentales.

o

Johanna frottaient deux pierres l'une contre l'autre, sans grand succès. Elle avait perdu ses allumettes en tombant dans l'eau tout à l'heure.  
« Raaaï.  
-Hum, je pense qu'on n'aura pas de viande grillée ce soir, mon Raichu. » Elle se blottit dans la couverture qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules, et son Pokémon vint s'y abriter. « Heureusement, le temps n'est pas si mauvais. Frais, mais pas froid, et il pourrait pleuvoir… »

Johanna était partie de deux constats tout simple : Elle avait 10 ans, et elle détestait l'orphelinat. Au bout de trois mois, elle avait mis les bouts, en emportant tout ce qui était nécessaire (heureusement qu'elle avait bien écouté les conseils de survie en pleine nature de ses parents !).

Après tout, l'ami de ses parents, Sacha, qu'elle avait vu quelques fois, était bien partit sur les routes à l'âge de 10 ans, avec un Pikachu pour seul compagnon. Elle avait un Raichu et espérait se faire des amis sur le chemin…

Elle avait récupéré sa carte de crédit spécial enfant. Elle espérait que le virement automatique continuerait tous les mois, car il lui faudrait manger avec l'équivalent de son argent de poche.

« Et si tu essayais ? Attaque éclair, Raichu !  
-Chuuuu ! »  
Une décharge vint griller les bouts de bois, qui, s'ils furent carbonisés instantanément, ne prirent pas feu.  
« Mouai, pas probant comme technique.  
-Raï… » Répondit-il d'un air désolé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. On trouvera des allumettes demain… »  
Comme elle s'endormait doucement, une sensation de chaleur naquit autour de son cou. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil et plongea au pays des songes.

o

Au matin, il y avait deux Pokéballs dans son sac. C'était bizarre. Elle n'avait pas du tout les moyens d'acheter des Pokéballs. L'une d'elle semblait pleine, et l'autre vide. Comme Raichu ronflait encore, elle commença à avoir peur de la Pokéball pleine.

Elle réveilla son Pokémon électrique pour le préparer au combat, car il valait mieux être prudent. Elle prit dans le creux de sa main l'étrange apparition et la lança. « A toi ! »  
Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre et les deux amis se sentirent soudainement beaucoup plus rassurés.

« Eoko ! Tu nous as retrouvés ! » Elle saisit le Pokémon et le serra dans ses bras. Eoko enroula sa queue autour de son cou.  
« Aaah, c'était toi, l'écharpe, cette nuit ! Merci !  
-Rai ! Raaaai ? Chuchuu ? »  
Les deux Pokémons commencèrent à engager une conversation. A la fin de celle-ci, Raichu sembla beaucoup plus soucieux.

« Cela fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de la maison. » Le regard de la petite fille. « Je regrette tellement de m'être emporté sur Miaouss. J'aimerais tellement revoir tout le monde… Tellement… »

Des larmes vinrent perler à ses paupières, et Raichu avança sa patte pour les sécher. D'un geste, Eoko l'en empêcha, et, tintant la cloche, lui dit qu'il fallait la laisser pleurer.

o

Miaouss regardait les étoiles en pensant aux temps de vagabondage et de banditisme. Il aurait donné tout le confort du monde pour y retourner. Son esprit dériva sur une constellation, et cela lui rappela un moment magique…

C'était au fin fond de la nuit, et on avait transporté Jessie et le bébé d'urgence à l'hôpital. Le Raichu d'Alola l'avait ranimé, mais l'enfant vivait tout juste. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans la salle d'attente, et en plus, James était parti avec l'infirmière quelques minutes auparavant.

Le Pokémon chat n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et il avait fini au-dessus d'une armoire à faire les cents pas. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Miaouss sauta sur la tête de James. Il regarda son visage, vit des larmes dans ses yeux, et le monde sembla se disloquer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des larmes de joie… » Le puzzle universel repris sa place. « Viens avec moi, je dois te la présenter. Mais nous n'irons pas déranger Jessie, elle dort. »  
La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et une cage en verre occupait le centre. De cette cage sortait une myriade de fils et tubes de toutes sortes, qui semblaient converger vers une seule chose : le bébé.

« Regarde donc ce petit bout-de-chou dans sa bulle. Elle va vivre, tu te rends compte ?  
-Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour son prénom ? » Osa demander Miaouss.  
« Oui, nous avions déjà fait notre choix.  
-Dans ce cas… Bonjour Johanna. » Miaouss fit signe à travers la vitre. « Attends, est-ce qu'elle m'entends ?  
-L'infirmière dit qu'elle nous entend comme si nous faisions un appel longue-distance avec un téléphone.  
-Mais elle est tout près… »

James essuya une larme. « Oui, tout près… Mais elle me semble si loin… » Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Regarde, cette constellation en train de mourir dans un coin du ciel… Tant que je ne peux la prendre dans mes bras, elle me semblera aussi loin qu'elle. »


	6. Chapter 6

Le Pokémon se réveilla en sursaut et sortit ses griffes. Ce faisant, il réveilla également les trois autres.  
« Miii, il est tôt Miaouss…  
-On a été habitué à une vie plus cool que ça, Méga ! »  
Miaouss répliqua durement, et cela renforça leur désir de vengeance.  
« Debout les gars, Tokez-vous ! Il va falloir…  
-Est-ce vraiment bien la peine de chanter ? Mii oreilles… »

o

Ils marchèrent des jours et des semaines, sans avoir plus d'information, et Miaouss passait ses nerfs sur tous les membres de Team qui croisaient leur route. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Mr. Mime.  
« Mi, à ce que je sache, ceux-là ne t'on rien fait. » L'autre exprima sa haine de toutes les Team. Plus aucun n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Un soir, près du feu, Yanméga proposa son idée.

« Nous sommes à Kanto. Ils sont sans doute ici, ou à Johto… Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Pikachu ? »  
Qulbutoké frissonna. « Il m'a toujours un peu fait peur. Et ou le trouver, toooké ?  
-On sait tous que son dresseur habite à Bourg Palette, ce serait un bon point de départ. »  
Miaouss fit apparaître le QG de Jadielle dans leurs esprits.

« Méga, en plus, on est pas loin du QG, si on veut faire simple on attends qu'ils se pointent… »  
Le félin remonta ses lunettes et approuva avec un sourire inquiétant.

o

Grâce au calme qu'Eoko lui apportait, Raichu réussissait mieux à se concentrer. Au bout de quelques soirs, il parvint à produire des minuscules décharges électriques qui mirent feu à une feuille, puis à un petit tas de bois. Johanna l'applaudis et dansa autour du feu.  
Mais il n'y avait que des marshmallows à griller…

« On n'arrivera à rien si on reste à Alola. Je ne peux pas voyager indéfiniment dans les îles, on va me repérer. » Fit remarquer la petite fille. Eoko imita les vagues. « Je n'ai pas d'argent pour le bateau. Enfin, mes parents n'en avaient pas non plus, alors ils prenaient un baquet ou… » Elle réfléchit tout haut. « Je pourrais me faire engager comme commis de cuisine sur un paquebot ! J'ai de l'expérience avec l'auberge ! Je pourrais même gagner de l'argent.  
-Chuuu !  
-C'est une bonne idée hein ? »

o

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à Bourg-Palette. Le morveux n'y était pas, c'était évident, donc, ils continuèrent sur la route de Jadielle. Là, après la colonie de Piafabec qu'ils saluèrent en passant, ils croisèrent deux sbires qui se dirigeaient dans l'autre sens.  
Miaouss, dissimulé sous son déguisement de voyageur, les accosta.

« Eh t'as vu ça, fréro ? Qu'il est miteux ce type !  
-Carrément ! » Répondit le plus âgé des deux.  
En sortant de son manteau l'avis de recherche, il failli perdre ses gants. Détournant l'attention des deux sbires à cet instant grâce à la vision d'une immense crème à la glace, il put s'en sortir.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une immense glace pilée là-bas, dans la clairière.  
-Moi aussi, mais c'est plus là ! Eh ? Qu'est-ce que le p'tit gars nous montre là ? »  
Dans les buissons, Yanméga fit remarquer que ce n'était pas du tout des lumières.

« Si on a vu ses deux-là ? Nope, désolé ! Haha ! »  
Miaouss le pris par le col et lui imprima des images mouvante des deux assassins.  
« Woh, tu me fais quoi, là ? »  
Le Pokémon l'insulta, et lui demanda à sa manière à quoi lui servait ses yeux.

« Eh, lâches mon grand frère !  
-J'les connais pas ! Jamais vu de ma vie, je le jure ! »  
Le plus jeune se jeta sur Miaouss et fut repoussé par Qulbutoké qui s'était interposé. Le Pokémon chat leva la patte et donna un redoutable coup de griffe au visage du sbire.

« AAAH ! MON ŒIL ! MON ŒEEEEEEIL !  
-Fréro ! Mais… »  
Le cadet frissonna devant la blessure de son ainé. Ce maudit voyageur lui avait crevé l'œil avec… Des griffes ?  
« C'est un Pokémon ! Ecarte-toi, vite !  
-Il m'a crevé l'œil ! Saloperie ! »  
A cet instant, Qulbutoké se retourna et desserra son étreinte autour du jeune sbire. Il ne le remarqua pas.

« Toké ? Miaouss, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »  
Par un jeu d'illusion, Miaouss fit voir à tous les humains et Pokémons qui l'entouraient qu'il lui avait crevé le deuxième œil, puis dissipa la fausse image.  
« Ok, je vais tout te dire ! Ils sont en mission à Unys ! Ils ont été accueillis en héros le mois passé car ils avaient tué des traitres et ils ont eu une promotion… Un grade plus élevé. C'est leur première mission spéciale. Ils doivent y rester trois mois… laisse mon frère, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… »

Le Pokémon laissa tomber par terre l'autre sbire qui s'était évanouit, puis il prit la poudre d'escampette.

o

De retour à Bourg-Palette, les quatre Pokémons s'arrêtèrent enfin.  
Miaouss imposa ses images en premier : Il montra des paysages d'Unys, puis eux-mêmes, et enfin Butch et Cassidy.

« Méga, c'est un long voyage mais je suis prête.  
-PAS MOI ! » Cria Qulbutoké. « Miaouss… Tu es complètement 'Toké. Ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre garçon… »  
L'autre haussa des épaules, comme si ce n'était pas si grave. Qulbutoké imagina la vie future de cet homme et lui envoya ces images à la figure.

« Quuu… Je ne peux plus continuer avec vous, plus comme ça. Tu es devenu cruel, et la peine te rend fou. »  
Le Pokémon bleu tourna le dos et s'en alla de son côté. Le félin lui envoya un « Bon vent ! Casses-toi, sale traître ! » Sous forme d'image ou il le traînait dans la boue.

« Arrête Miaouss… Miii… Il n'a pas tort. Mais je te suivrais. La vengeance me consume aussi.  
-Nous ne sommes plus que trois, Yaaan… Mais nous les tuerons.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme les trois Pokémons sans maître atteignaient Unys par les chemins, Johanna, son fidèle Raichu et Eoko y accostaient par la mer.

La fille était contente : Vu son jeune âge, son travail n'avait pas été très pénible, et elle avait pu se faire un peu d'argent quand même. Pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, mais bon… C'est maintenant que commençait son voyage initiatique.

« Un jour je seraaaiiis la meilleure dresseuse…  
-Quel joli brin de voix ! Bonjour, beaux yeux verts ! »  
Un bel homme l'avait accosté. Il était d'un certain âge, mais dégageait encore un charme fou.

« Tu sais qu'on cherche des filles dans ton genre au Music-hall de Meanville ? Je pourrais t'y emmener, si tu veux. »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Eoko s'interposa en faisant sonner sa clochette de colère.  
« Aaah… Ha-ha, c'est gentil monsieur, mais on m'attend près d'ici… Bonne journée… Hum… »  
Les trois amis prirent la tangente et le semèrent facilement. A vrais dire, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de les suivre.

« Comme c'est grand ! C'est encore plus grand que la grande ville sur l'île principale. Et ce n'est même pas la plus grande ville de la région, vous vous rendez compte ?  
-Raï raï.  
-Cela vous dirait d'aller se mesurer à l'arène de Port Yoneuve ? Même si je ne connais pas le niveau sur le continent… »

o

Dans un recoin sombre de Meanville, Qulbutoké, qui s'était malgré tout dirigé vers Unys, regardait passer les filles. Il n'aimait pas ce quartier, mais il aimait bien les filles, et certaines lui envoyaient un baiser en passant.  
Il y avait un type louche qui suivait les filles. Il allait suivre le type louche.

« Tooo… » Soupira-t-il. Ou trouverait-il un foyer, dorénavant ? Pas dans ces bas-fonds en tout cas.  
Le type coinça les filles dans un cul-de-sac. « Eeeh, mais voilà une belle bande de…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y veut, la sale gueule ?  
-Je pense que vous avez des arriérés de loyers. Vous savez, le trottoir ne vous appartient pas… »

Il saisit l'une des filles par les cheveux. Qulbutoké le plaqua au sol, l'assommant au passage.  
La demoiselle peu vêtue fut obligé de sacrifier une mèche de cheveux pour s'enfuir. Elle prit avec elle Qulbutoké, qui se retrouva entraîné dans un endroit plein de lumières et de musique…

o

De leurs côté, les trois autres compagnons traversaient principalement des forêts.  
« Miii ! Aucune information. On dirait qu'ils sont discrets, pour une fois.  
-Méééga. Tiens, il y a un attroupement là-bas… »

Les deux rentrèrent dans leurs Pokéballs et Miaouss du les ranger dans son sac. Il continua jusqu'à l'orée d'un village, ou une manifestation avait lieux.  
« Les Pokémons sont nos amis ! » Cria le meneur.  
« Il faut les respecter aussi ! » reprirent en cœur les manifestants.« Freeedom ! Pokééémon ! »

Miaouss leva les yeux au ciel. Ces imbéciles de la Team Plasma… Les Pokémons qui ne veulent pas de maître vivent loin des hommes. Les autres pleurent après un maître pour les aimer. C'était lui, l'exception. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils lui apprendraient quelques choses.

Il approcha, et leur intima le silence. Le meneur se retourna. « Ey. Salut, demi-portion. » Le Pokémon le salua en retour. Il prit son dessin en s'inclinant et le sortit.  
« Aaaah ! Ces terroristes ! Vous vous rendez compte, ils sont en train de capturer tous les Pokémons Chromatiques à l'est de la région ! »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Miaouss l'invita à en dire plus.  
« Ici, nous vénérons les Chromatiques… Ils sont trop nobles pour être capturé. Et ces deux-là… » Il parvint à mettre le plus grand des mépris dans sa voix. « En ont après eux. »  
Il s'accroupit, et le Pokémon eut soudain peur qu'il ne remarque ses moustaches. « On les a vu pour la dernière fois à Flocombe. » murmura-t-il.

Miaouss inclina la tête en remerciement et se détourna.  
« Quel dommage quand même… Que nous ayons cet accord de non-agression avec la Team Rocket, sinon nous les écrabouillerons… »  
Beaucoup trop honnêtes et écolos pour faire de vrais bandits, songea le félin.

o

Devenir la mascotte de la troupe de danseuses légères du Music-Hall de Meanville… Oh, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé comme projet de vie, mais Qulbutoké ne s'en plaignait pas. Les demoiselles étaient sous-payées et vivaient pour la plupart en coloc dans un immeuble infect, et avaient peur de rentrer tard le soir, alors, il devenait leur garde du corps. Quelques heures auparavant, il intervenait dans leur spectacle, comme élément perturbateur comique, et ça faisait un carton !

Et c'était ainsi tous les soirs. Mais, un soir différent des autres, Johanna entra au Music-hall dont elle avait gagné les tickets d'entrée dans un match.  
« Il vaut mieux qu'on continue à s'entraîner. Ne t'inquiète pas, Raichu, on ira bientôt prendre notre revanche à Port Yoneuve… » Elle rit par avance en voyant les affiches dans le couloir. « Profitons de ce soir pour nous amuser ! Regarde, il y a spectacle avec un Qulbutoké. » Son rire s'effaça. « Je me demande comment va celui de maman… »

Après les montreurs d'Ursaring, les acrobates, les numéros travestis et les clowns (avec un excellent Mr. Mime qui les accompagnaient) vint enfin le numéro de Qulbutoké. Il était impatient et stressé, comme avant chaque spectacle, et reçu tellement de bisous qu'une des danseuses du lui enlever toutes les traces de rouges à lèvres de son front.

« Grâce à toi, on a eu une augmentation ! Merci mon Qulbu… T'es le meilleur ! »  
La musique se lança et elles se mirent à danser en entrant sur scène. Comme chaque soir, Qulbutoké vint chambouler toute la danse et elles réussirent toutes à l'éviter… Ce qui fit rire toute la salle, sauf Raichu et Eoko.

« Raaai. C'est Qulbutoké.  
-Eooo. C'est bien lui. Il en a peut-être eu marre de Miaouss aussi…  
-Je l'aime bien. Grâce à lui j'ai rencontré ma Johanna-chu. »

Eoko se tourna vers lui. Raichu faisait partie de ces Pokémons exclusifs, qui suivent leur maître jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Il songea que si Johanna avait été assassinée en même temps que ses frères, il serait devenu encore plus hargneux que Miaouss.

« Chu me souviens du jour où il est accouru sur la plage pour demander de l'aide… Ma Jo était en train de mourir alors qu'elle venait de naître. Je chéris ce jour-là plus que tous les autres. »


	8. Chapter 8

[…] Je me permets de faire une petite incartade du domaine littéraire pour vous parler d'histoire, car c'est bien de cela dont il est question. On apprend communément sur les bancs de l'école que c'est une trahison de la Team Plasma envers la Team Rocket qui fut à l'origine, par le jeu des alliances et la mainmise des Teams sur les gouvernements régionaux, à la seconde guerre Pokémon. Ce texte offre un éclairage nouveau, du point de vue des Pokémons, et je vous invite à le lire dans son édition traduite.[…]

[…] Quant à lui accorder une véracité historique, d'aucun pense que c'est grandement exagéré. Quel Miaouss apprendrait le maniement du sabre pour tuer ses ennemis ?[…]

o

Avant d'arriver à Flocombe, les trois compagnons croisèrent la route d'un forgeron qui ne fut pas dupe.  
« J'ai rarement vu un Pokémon agir avec de telles manières humaines… » Il rigola doucement. « Il ne lui manque que la parole. » Mr. Mime roula des yeux.

« J'ai bien compris les images que tu me montrais. Tu veux un sabre pour venger tes maitres, car tes griffes seules ne suffisent pas à transpercer les chairs. »  
Au-dessus, Yanméga vrombissait d'excitation. Enfin un humain qui les comprenaient !  
Miaouss hocha la tête.

« J'ai sans doute ce qu'il te faut. Tu vengeras les petits enfants et leurs parents avec cette lame… »  
Il prit de son paquetage un sabre très court.  
« Il appartenait à mon fils. Ce ne sont pas des assassins qui l'ont emporté, mais une maladie idiote. Je n'ai personne sur qui me venger, alors venge-toi bien fort, Miaouss hargneux, et profites-en bien. »

Les Pokémons insistèrent pour le payer, et il finit par accepter tout en proposant, en compensation, ses services pour lui apprendre à manier l'arme.

o

[…] Mais c'est un peu vite oublier qu'il s'agit d'un Miaouss qui avait appris à marcher et à parler dans ses jeunes années, et à utiliser des pouvoirs psy déjà adulte. Pourquoi son âge avancé l'empêcherait de devenir un fin bretteur ? L'épisode du forgeron… […]

o

Après le spectacle, Raichu et Eoko avaient filé dans les coulisses, suivit péniblement par la petite fille.  
« Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »  
Elle se cogna contre une danseuse, qui ne portait plus vraiment grand-chose. « Hello ! Quelle jolie petite fille ! J'adore les petites rouquines comme toi. Tu t'es perdue ?  
-Mes Pokémons se sont échappés ! Ils sont dans les coulisses ! »

La femme fit la moue en réfléchissant. « Hmmm… Ne s'agirait-il pas d'un Raichu d'Alola et d'un Eoko ? Ce sont des Pokémons rares.  
-Oui ! C'est eux ! Vous les avez vus ? » La danseuse éclata de rire.  
« Pour sûr ! On ne voit qu'eux, ils sont en train de faire une fête terrible à notre mascotte… »

o

L'entrainement ralentis leur progression, et ils se posèrent un temps dans les bois.  
« Miiime, il veut être au top pour les combattre.  
-Je l'aiderais, même si je dois tenir cette garce par les cheveux pendant qu'il la dépèce. Yan j'ai dit. »

Mr. Mime se sentit gêné. « C'est un peu glauque, quand mime.  
-Et toi, que feras-tu ? Attendras-tu que Miaouss les tue tout seul ? Méga…  
-Il en est capable, miii !  
-Méga n'as-tu pas envie de profiter de ta propre vengeance ? »

Le Pokémon ferma les yeux. « Peut-être… Peut-être pas à ce point. Mii… »  
L'insecte voleta tout autour impatiemment. « Cela m'étonnait aussi. Qulbutoké est peut-être innocent et Eoko a peut-être une morale, mais toi, tu es un tendre. Un méga-tendre.  
-Mi, c'est un reproche ? »  
Elle se posa. « Non. Tu es comme ton maître, et je suis comme mon maître. J'aime ça chez toi. Mais promet-moi juste… De ne pas nous en empêcher. Yan.  
-Mime, jamais ! Je ne veux juste pas prendre part à… la fin. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Miaouss, qui s'entrainait à couper les feuilles des arbres jaunies, s'envolant aux caprices du vent.

o

Quand Johanna les retrouva, ils étaient en grande conversation devant la petite télévision posée sur le meuble de maquillage.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Ils s'agitent parce qu'il y a des voleurs de Pokémons dans la région. Ils n'ont pourtant pas de soucis à se faire, puisqu'ils ne volent que les Chromatiques… » Lui répondit une danseuse qui se rhabillait.

Jo regarda les visages des deux malfrats à la télévision. Ils ne lui évoquaient rien, mais ses Pokémons semblaient le connaître… Et le Qulbutoké aussi.  
Celui-ci, l'apercevant, se jeta dans ses bras. Pas possible ?  
« C'est… C'est toi ! Ooooh, 'Toké c'est toiiii ! »

Les filles autour les regardèrent avec attendrissement. Johanna leur expliqua tout : son placement en orphelinat sans qu'elle puisse récupérer les Pokémons de ses parents, sa fuite…

« Il s'est précipité sur toi… Il devait vraiment aimer ta maman. »  
L'enfant hocha la tête. « Il l'adorait.  
-Ce Pokémon t'appartiens donc… » La plus âgée des danseuses ouvrit sa trousse à maquillage et en sortit une Pokéball. « Il tenait sa Pokéball en arrivant ici. Je te la rends.  
-Me… Merci ! »

Qulbutoké s'agita. « Oh, attends ! Milèèène, viens ici ! »  
Une danseuse, pas particulièrement belle, se rapprocha. « Milène comprends tout ce qu'il dit. C'est un mystère. Alors, dit-nous ?  
-Il nous dit qu'il reviendra quand il aura retrouvé les bandits parce que… les autres Pokémons de ses maitres… Moins vite Qulbu, je ne comprends pas bien ! »

Il ralentit. « Bon, je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais il semble investit d'une mission, puis il veut revenir ici.  
-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas rester avec la fille de son maitre ?  
-Mais il a le droit ! » S'offusqua Johanna. « Mes parents ont toujours libéré les Pokémons qui ne souhaitaient plus rester.  
-Tu avais de bons parents. » Elle détailla la réponse de Qulbutoké. « Il dit qu'il aime beaucoup Johanna, mais qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Jessie et qu'il a toujours envie de pleurer, alors qu'ici, il arrive à rire avec nous, et qu'il s'est trouvé… une autre famille, une famille en plus de sa famille, et qu'on a besoin de lui. Mais il veut être sûr que Johanna soit bien avant de nous rejoindre. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Qulbutoké. « Et il a dit tout ça ? Je le pensais beaucoup plus… simple…  
-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, 'Toké. Nous allons retrouver Mr. Mime, Yanméga, ces bandits si tu veux et… » Sa voix se suspendu. « … Miaouss, s'il veut bien me pardonner. Ensuite, je te laisserais revenir ici.


	9. Chapter 9

Un soir, Miaouss revint vers eux avec toute la détermination du monde, et ils comprirent que la chasse reprenait.  
Ils passèrent Flocombe et on leur indiqua un chemin par lequel ils étaient venus puis repartit. On disait qu'au bout, il y avait un vieux manoir hanté, et personne n'avait osé les suivre.

« Mime, tu parles. Nos maîtres faisaient ça aussi pour installer leurs QG. Des lieux glauques…  
-Qui en général n'avaient rien de bien méga-méchant. »  
Miaouss se rappela des Funécires et n'osa pas leur montrer ça. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de les effrayer.

En s'engageant sur ce chemin, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

o

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Johanna avait retrouvé Qulbutoké et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un endroit glauque. Le petit village en bordure des bois avait connu plusieurs rapts de Pokémons et, à chaque fois, les voleurs étaient repartis par ce chemin.  
« C'est le plus court passage vers Flocombe, mais on n'y va jamais. » lui avait dit un habitant.

La jeune fille était effrayée à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Pourquoi doit-on poursuivre ses gens-là, Qulbu ? Eoko ? »  
Ils ne lui répondirent pas et ils franchirent la grille d'un vieux manoir délabré.

o

« C'est un méga-pic, c'est un roc…  
-C'est un Gravalanch coincé au milieu d'un lac, Miiime. »  
En effet, une petite île isolée accueillait ce Gravalanch de couleur verte, mais aussi d'autres Pokémons qui, de par leur type, auraient eu bien du mal à s'échapper. Les Pokémons volants étaient attachés à d'immense poids qui les clouaient au sol.

« Cruel, cruel, Tant-aaaaah !  
-Mi, et en plus ce Tentacruel les empêche de rejoindre la rive à la nage. »  
La rage de Miaouss s'accentua, non pas en voyant le sort de ses congénères, mais en songeant que de l'autre côté de ce lac, il apercevait un manoir, et qu'il pourrait enfin y accomplir sa vengeance. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son sabre et entreprit de contourner l'étendue d'eau. Les deux autres le suivirent.

o

« Tiens tiens tiens. Ce n'est pas un Pokémon Chromatique, mais ce Raichu d'Alola est bien joli.  
-On n'a pas eu le temps d'en attraper durant notre… glorieux road-trip.  
-J'en veux un, Hutch. Et je veux celui-là.  
-Comme tu voudras, princesse ! »

L'homme aux cheveux verts attendit que la jeune fille et ses Pokémons se trouvent au milieu de l'allée et actionna un levier. Une dalle s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans un toboggan sans fin…

Arrivés derrière le manoir, les Pokémons entendirent un long cri qui semblait s'enfoncer au plus profond de la terre.  
« Méga. J'ai reconnu la voix de Qulbutoké.  
-T'affabule, libellule… Mihihi ! »

Miaouss fronça les sourcils. Il leur fit comprendre que les deux assassins étaient sans doute occupés et qu'ils pouvaient en profiter pour s'infiltrer dans le manoir.  
« Mi par où ? »  
Le félin suivit des yeux toute la façade et se dirigea vers un point précis. Une porte qui ne payait pas de mine…

« Méga-génial. La porte des cuisines est toujours ouverte, dans ce genre de maison, hein ? »  
Ils entrèrent en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte.

La cave était humide et froide. Qulbutoké se blottit contre Jo, Eoko lui servait d'écharpe et Raichu essayait tant bien que mal de les éclairer.  
Une porte grinça au-dessus d'eux, et ils se blottirent encore plus.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda une voix dans le couloir.  
« Sans doute le vent dans la porte de la cuisine, elle ne ferme pas bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Cassidy. »

Johanna leva la tête. Elle connaissait ce nom, c'était l'un des personnages des aventures que lui contait son père quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
« Eoko… Ce n'est pas eux qui poursuivaient mes parents pour avoir une prime s'ils les arrêtaient ? Ce qui les a obligés à s'installer à Alola ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Eoko fit tinter sa clochette d'approbation. Raichu siffla d'énervement et Qulbutoké s'agita, gêné. Soudain, tout fit sens dans son esprit.  
« Est-ce-que ce sont eux qui les ont tué ?  
-Toooo… Ké. » Elle ferma les yeux.  
« Ils vont me tuer ? » D'un seul mouvement, les trois Pokémons l'entourèrent et firent rempart face à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à cet instant.

o

« Mi quels idiots, la porte a grincé ! On va se faire repérer !  
-Au pire, c'est pas ce qu'on veut ? On n'aurait pas à les chercher, méga. »  
Un bruit d'acier se fit entendre. Miaouss avait sorti son sabre de son fourreau, et se tenait dans une position de défi, qui laissait clairement entendre « Qu'ils viennent ! »  
Soudain, les trois amis se figèrent. « Vous avez entendu ? Yaaan…  
-En bas ! Trouvons vite l'escalier ! »  
Sans plus faire attention au silence et à la discrétion, ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

o

« Alors, alors, qu'avons-nous-là… Une petite demoiselle et deux beaux Pokémons rares. Et le Qulbutoké, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un obstacle. »  
Raichu leur envoya une décharge puissante, qu'ils évitèrent avec aisance. « Et fort ! Tu as pris les gants en caoutchouc, Boutch ?  
-Evidemment ! » Il se précipita sur le Raichu, et fut stoppé par un coup de boule de Qulbutoké. « Ouch, ma tête. Sale bête !  
-Toké ! »

Cassidy observait la scène, espérant trouver un moyen de passer, car le Qulbutoké s'acharnait particulièrement sur son partenaire. Elle revenait sans cesse vers ce Pokémon, qui lui disait quelque chose…  
Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle put apercevoir une immense cicatrice sur son flanc, et elle blêmit.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils avaient trouvé l'escalier et dévalé à toute vitesse. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les bruits, de plus en plus puissants.  
« Mii, on se bat, là-bas… »  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une porte entrouverte.

« Butch ! Eloigne-toi ! »  
L'homme aux cheveux verts se défit de l'étreinte de Qulbutoké et recula rapidement. « Ouf. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? Eh ? Mais tu m'as appelé par mon vrai nom ?  
-Regarde-le bien ! »  
Il posa ses yeux sur le Pokémon essoufflé, et vit également la cicatrice. « Tiens. C'était celui de Jessie… Ce brave et fidèle Qulbutoké, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver les jumeaux, haha ! »

Johanna étouffa un hoquet. C'était donc la raison de sa cicatrice ? Et cet homme… C'est lui qui avait donc tué ses frères et il en riait ?  
« Je comprends mieux sa hargne. Et la présence de ce Pokémon d'Alola… » Fit remarquer Butch.

« Et l'Eoko de ce bon vieux James. Il n'a pas eu le temps de les soigner ! » Se moqua Cassidy. « Ça va mon p'tit, pas trop déçu de n'avoir rien pu faire ? »  
Eoko fit tinter sa clochette en glas. « Pas trop déçu d'avoir vu tes maîtres se vider de leur sang ?  
-Mais la fille ? »

Cassidy pointa sa lampe torche sur l'enfant. « Ah ! Pas difficile à deviner.  
-C'est le portrait craché de Jessie. » Le garçon lui lança un second regard. « Sauf les yeux.  
-Les garçons ressemblaient plus à leur père. Je me demande à quoi aurait ressemblé le dernier… »

o

Figés devant la porte, les trois compagnons d'infortune écoutaient ce discours malsain et cruel. Miaouss aperçu le visage de Johanna, empreint de tristesse et de douleur. Une voix s'éleva, semblant venir du plus profond du pays des fantômes, rauque et fatiguée, revancharde et pleine d'une tristesse sans nom.  
« Vous… »  
Les deux Rocket se figèrent.

« Butch, ça vient de derrière. Continue à observer la gamine et ses Pokémons, je me retourne. » Chuchota Cassidy.  
« Vous… Je vous tuerais. »

Elle tourna doucement la tête. Remarquant à peine les deux autres en retrait, elle ne vit que Miaouss, au poil entièrement blanc. Il semblait très vieux et prêt à mettre en application ses menaces, notamment grâce à un sabre court qu'il brandissait.  
Elle étouffa un juron, et la petite fille hurla.

« Miaouss ! Ils ont tué papa et maman, ils l'ont dit ! Et lui, il a tué mes frères ! Miaouss ! Fait quelque chose, fait quelque choooose !  
-Johanna ! »

o

Eoko, comprenant ce qui était sur le point de se passer, entoura de sa queue les yeux de la petite.  
Elle entendit surtout des cris, des coups, le bruissement de l'acier. Elle ressentit le picotement caractéristique d'une décharge électrique à proximité, et un liquide chaud qui éclaboussait ses jambes.  
Elle écouta encore, fascinée, le bruit des morceaux de corps qui tombent, des os qui se brisent, la respiration rauque d'un mourant.

Puis Eoko la tira en avant, lui fit prendre un chemin détourné pour sortir. Il n'ôta sa queue de ses yeux qu'au pied de l'escalier. Mr. Mime et Yanméga les précédaient.  
« Raichu ?  
-Chuuu ! » Soulagée d'entendre sa voix dans son dos, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne regarda pas ses pieds éclaboussés de sang, elle ne regarda pas les Pokémons éclaboussés de sang, et elle eut du mal à supporter la lumière du jour quand ils sortirent par la porte de la cuisine.

Enfin, elle regarda autour. Tout le monde était là, sauf Miaouss.  
« Miaouss ? Miaouss ? »  
Les autres Pokémons baissèrent la tête. Soudain, un bruit de pas provint de la cuisine. Trainant derrière lui son sabre, Miaouss sortit et s'effondra.  
« Tu es là ! Pardon, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu peux parler. Tu peux rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le croire et tu as essayé de me protéger, mais tu ne pouvais pas…  
-Jo…  
-Tu ne pouvais pas m'épargner la réalité.  
-Jo… Écoute-moi. »

La petite fille desserra son étreinte, et remarqua que tous les Pokémons s'étaient approchés, et qu'ils pleuraient tous.  
« Je suis désolé… Eoko, tu avais raison. Le repos ne se trouve pas dans la vengeance. Mais je l'ai fait, et il ne faut pas que je le regrette, car j'ai sauvé Johanna. Il faut que tous… vous viviez votre vie et trouviez des buts beaucoup plus beaux que la vengeance. Et garder un œil sur Johanna.  
-Toké ! » Tous les autres approuvèrent. Aucun ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux de la plaie mortelle qui le traversait de part en part.

« Johanna…  
-Miaouss…  
-Je suis vieux, mon poil a blanchi, j'ai été au bout de mes forces. Je suis né avant la guerre, j'étais déjà un adulte quand j'ai rencontré tes parents. Sans ces années de bonheur à Alola, auprès de vous, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps. » Sa voix se brisa. « Je les aimais, tu sais ? Je les aimais tellement. Et j'aimais tes frères, et je t'aime plus que tout.  
-Miaouss, reste… Tu es le seul qui peut me parler d'eux… » Il pleura doucement.

« J'aurais dû te poursuivre, toi, au lieu d'eux… Pour veiller sur toi, pour t'apprendre ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de t'apprendre. Pardon. » Il gémit de douleur. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que Raichu dit ? Vous avez un lien particulier.  
-Oui, quand il veut que je le comprenne. Sacha disait aussi qu'il comprenait son Pikachu.  
-Bien. » Miaouss regarda la souris électrique dans les yeux, et des souvenirs sélectionnés se transférèrent dans la mémoire du Pokémon. « Au fur et à mesure que tu lui raconteras, ils s'effaceront.  
-Raiiiii ! »

Tournant la tête une dernière fois vers Johanna qui déposait un baiser sur son front, il lui demanda de le ramener à Alola. Elle lui promit dans un murmure.  
Au moment de fermer les yeux, il songea que sa prédiction ne s'était pas réalisée : il n'était pas seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne reste que l'épilogue...


	11. Epilogue

[…] … aucune trace de Johanna Morgan dans les archives. Soit les archives ont brûlés pendant la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres, soit elle vécut sous un autre nom. Il y a par contre d'autres éléments qui inscrivent cette histoire dans notre monde. C'est bel et bien l'assassinat de Butch et Cassidy qui déclencha un conflit ouvert entre la Team Plasma et la Team Rocket, bientôt suivit par les gouvernements locaux et par le reste du continent. Seul l'archipel d'Alola et les îles Orange, de par leur insularité, échappèrent à la Seconde Guerre.  
Une autre trace, plus amusante, consiste en un lot d'affiche au musée du music-hall. On peut y voir les annonces des spectacles de la troupe de Qulbutoké, qui connut un succès international.

Les mémoires de mon aïeul évoquent souvent Jessie, James et Miaouss, mais pas la période de la troisième histoire – s'il en a eu vent, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant de mourir à la bataille de Verchamps. Il se peut également que certains faits aient été exagérés (rien que les premiers vers contiennent une exagération : Miaouss ne cessa pas complètement de parler, puisqu'il put s'entretenir une dernière fois avec Johanna), surtout qu'il s'agit de l'une des premières histoires que les Pokémons aient transmises aux humains, avant même les légendes plus populaires sur la théogonie et Arceus, et qu'elle a dû souffrir des affres des premières traductions.

La plupart des versions s'achèvent avec la mort du héros, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie vous écrire les derniers vers de la version que ma mèreme racontait. Il y a des détails qu'elle tirait de sa grand-mère, qui, parait-il, avait connu Miaouss.

Sous le marbre, une plage de sable chaud  
Le soleil fait briller son pelage crème  
Miaouss apaisé regarde les deux enfants,  
Mes frères, et leurs parents, les miens, qu'il aimait.  
Je les retrouverais, éternellement beaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Je vous rajoute en bonus dans le prochain chapitre les drabbles originaux d'ou toute l'histoire de Aloha from Alola est partie! Posté initialement sur le forum Roketto Dan no Sekai.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà les drabbles écrits avant la fic en elle-même!

_**Lundi 15/08/16: Premier baiser**_  
Des petits points sur l'horizon, grossissants au fur et à mesure, trahissaient la présence des îles. Si on les voyait de si loin, c'était grâce au temps clair, et cela rendait Miaouss encore plus impatient d'y accoster.  
« J'ai lu dans le guide que les Miaouss de cet archipel étaient les compagnons des princes et des rois !  
-Hmmm-hm. » Lui répondit James. Lui aussi il observait les îles, mais pas avec le même entrain que son compagnon.  
« Il parait qu'ils ont des pouvoirs psychiques !  
-Cool. » Miaouss fronça les sourcils devant l'air vague de son ami. Il jeta un œil en arrière pour vérifier que Jessie n'était pas dans les parages – elle se prélassait sur un transat de l'autre côté du bateau.  
« Mes pouvoirs psychiques, à moi, me permettent de faire une prédiction.  
-Ah, tiens.  
-C'est que, sur l'une de ses îles, tu embrasseras enfin Jessie. »  
Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait le changement de son état d'esprit, mais Miaouss ne s'y trompais pas : Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux, et il sembla soudainement beaucoup plus intéressés par les îles.

 _ **Mardi 16/08/16: Rendez-vous romantique**_  
Miaouss avait toujours raison, ou du moins, il fit en sorte que sa prédiction se réalise. Il avait suffisamment préparé en amont cette soirée, il n'avait plus qu'à… hum, prendre le large jusqu'à ce que ses amis lui reviennent en filant le parfait amour.  
James fit tout ce que le Pokémon bavard avait conseillé, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Le garçon lui-même sentait que cela se passait bien et que, définitivement, c'était ce rendez-vous qui scellerait son amour éternel pour Jessie.  
Jessie fit tout ce que Miaouss lui avait conseillé, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Et en voyant le regard de James, elle savait que sa robe, classe et sexy, faisait son petit effet. C'est elle qui proposa la promenade sur la plage, après le diner. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui avoue son amour sous un cocotier. Et si, au bout du cinquantième cocotier (oui, elle les comptait !), rien ne s'était passé, c'était elle qui l'embrasserait.  
Le quarante-deuxième cocotier était un Noadcoco à long cou, et rien ne se passa comme prévu.

 _ **Mercredi 17/08/16: Danse**_  
Pendant le diner, le moment le plus amusant avait été assuré par un Brindibou qui s'était invité en plein milieux des danses traditionnelles. Il sautillait au milieu des jupes de paille tressées en tentant d'imiter les danseurs, qui s'amusaient à l'accueillir dans leur danse. Ils étaient si accueillant qu'un premier couple se leva pour les rejoindre, puis un dresseur et son Lippoutou s'y mirent aussi, et bientôt, c'est tout le restaurant qui se trémoussait au son des tambours et des chants.  
Jessie adorait. Enfin une danse ou il n'était pas nécessaire d'être distinguée, ou l'on pouvait juste être cool et s'amuser ! Tout en étant sensuelle, évidemment. Et elle ne se priva pas pour se rapprocher de James.

Du côté de celui-ci… Eh bien, ça le changeait agréablement des cours de danse de Jessiebelle, hum ?

 _ **Jeudi: 18/08/16: Mariage**_  
Dooooonc, pensa Miaouss, ça avait foiré. Et en plus de ça, James était partis aussitôt dans les montagnes de l'archipel pour y faire – y fuir ? – Arceus sait quoi. Il mit trois jours à pouvoir soutirer une information de Jessie.  
« Après que le problème sur la plage… tu savais que ce fichu truc était de type dragon ?  
-Mais après ?  
-On était mouillé, remplis de sable collant, et j'étais frustrée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses…  
-Et tu l'as engueuler ! Et il s'est enfuit en pleurant !  
-Non ! Enfin, oui, mais il est resté. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour me conquérir, et moi, comme la dernière des idiotes finies, j'ai dit que j'épouserais le premier qui me rapporterait un Goupix de glace comme on en trouve dans les montagnes ici… »  
Miaouss jura et se pris la tête entre les mains.

 _ **Vendredi 19/08/16: Taquineries/chatouilles**_  
James avait passé deux semaines au lit après ça. Quelle ironie de choper une bronchite dans les îles tropicales… Ah, et il n'avait pas vu de Goupix, seulement ces saletés de Sabelette et Sablairau... Cela le rendait de très mauvaise humeur, et il grognait littéralement sous sa couette.  
Miaouss avait essayé de ronronné pour l'apaiser, mais il n'était pas réceptif. Alors, le félin avait encouragé Jessie a… Eh bien, lui enlever l'idée du Goupix de la tête.  
Elle avait grogné et s'était dirigé vers la chambre du malade en traînant les pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miaouss entendit de grands éclats de rire provenir de l'étage. Il monta les escaliers silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte : Ces deux grands enfants s'étaient lancés dans un concours de chatouille. A priori, Jessie était en train de gagner.  
Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, avant de rebrousser chemin : un long silence avait fait place aux taquineries joyeuses. Inquiet, il se précipita dans la chambre, ou il constata que… Sa prédiction s'était enfin avérée juste !

 _ **Samedi 20/08/16: Famille/Enfants**_  
Cette-fois-là, ils n'avaient pas pris le bateau pour poursuivre les morveux et leur précieux Pikachu, c'était plutôt l'inverse : ils virent, après quelques mois, les gamins débarquer sur leur petit morceau de paradis. Avec un peu de chance, ceux-là viendraient à bout de la Team Skull… Enfin… Cela ne les concernait plus.  
Sacha, par réflexe, avait demandé à Pikachu de leur lancer une attaque éclair. La souris électrique avait refusé, de même que le Pokémon du nouveau compagnon du morveux : un Ossatueur un peu… flippant. Aucun n'avait voulu, d'instinct, attaquer l'ex-Team Rocket, et c'était un grand mystère.  
Cela se fini par un pique-nique sur la plage, à parler du bon vieux temps. Jessie et James avait raconté pourquoi ils avaient quitté la Team, et Sacha donnait des nouvelles de Pierre, Ondine, Aurore et tous les autres. Comme ils se questionnaient sur la réaction de leurs Pokémon, Pikachu interrogea Miaouss, un peu à l'écart.  
« Piii… Pika ?  
-Non, ils ne le savent pas encore.  
-Ossaaaa ! » Intervint Ossatueur.  
« Oh oui, je suis heureux aussi. Leur famille… » Il se reprit. « Ma famille va s'agrandir ! »

 _ **Dimanche 21/08/16: Vacances/Activités ensemble**_  
Jo adorait les sorties en famille. C'était son moment préféré de la semaine. Parfois, ils allaient au cinéma, et ils avaient droit à une critique cinématographique de Miaouss, fin connaisseur. Parfois ils allaient au restaurant, ou à une fête sur la plage, ou au Parc Pokémon, sur l'île d'à côté.  
Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la chasse aux souris électriques. Ses parents étaient vraiment passés maîtres là-dedans, et les Raichus des îles d'Alola étaient vraiment marrant à attraper. Elle prenait sa planche de surf et allait les poursuivre sur les vagues. Quand elle était petite, elle montait sur la planche de sa maman, mais maintenant, elle était assez grande. Son papa lui avait offert des gants en caoutchouc pour résister, mais les Raichus avaient compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et jamais ils ne l'avaient électrocuté.  
Après, elle rentrait jouer avec ses amis sur la plage. Sa peau n'était pas de la même couleur que la leur, et ses parents lui parlaient souvent de Kanto, et de leur enfance, solitaire et triste, chacun à sa façon. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère : C'était au creux de cette crique que sa famille s'était construite, et ici, le mot « famille » voulait dire que personne n'était abandonné.


End file.
